11 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarnego Karolka nocowanie u kolegi, odc. 24 (Horrid Henry’s Sleepover); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Stokrotek i srebrny ekran, odc. 19 (Dandelion and the silver screen); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Jak Verne wysiedział jajko, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 186 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1445; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1833 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Vancouver 2010 - Igrzyska z przesłaniem; reportaż kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009) 14:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 15 (Worst Week, ep. 16); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Bonanza - odc. 25 (ep. 25, Escape to Ponderosa); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4684 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4899); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4685 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4900); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1834 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1446; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 84; teleturniej 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Przestań Ernie, odc. 18 (Stop that Ernie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Nouky dostaje ataku śmiechu, odc. 17 (Le fou - rire de Nouky) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Gwiazdy Pedro's Cup 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 6 (Knight Rider, ep. 6 A Hard Days Knight) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera 22:00 Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 4 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:50 Warto rozmawiać 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kropka nad i (Dot the I); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania, USA (2005) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Pisane na wietrze (Written On the Wind); melodramat kraj prod.USA (1956) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Ziemia nieznana - Prawdziwa historia Św. Mikołaja; cykl dokumentalny 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 28/72 Maska miłości (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Love Mask); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 20/26 Na pustyni (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. We well drink Raindrop); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 219 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 40; teleturniej 11:25 Lasy deszczowe Malezji - Strumienie życia (Stroeme des lebens); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 12:15 Wakacyjne przypadki w dolinie Wachau (Ferienarzt in der Wachau); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 203 Następstwa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Aftermath)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007) 14:45 Święta wojna - (253) Molestowanie; serial TVP 15:25 Szansa na Sukces - IRA 16:20 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Architekci w Poznaniu 16:30 Czarne chmury - odc. 6/10 - Intryga - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt - str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 47; teleturniej 19:30 Nieznana Afryka - Archipelag Komorów (Unknown Africa - Comoros); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 388 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - odc. 75 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Mirror Mirror HOU - 405); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:45 Dr House - odc. 76 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Whatever It Takes HOU - 406); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Markiza Pompadour cz. 2/2 (Madame de Pompadour); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:15 Mafijny klan - odc. 6/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08.45 Narciarski weekend 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:49 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska Zabrze 17.00 Raport z akcji - magazyn kryminalny 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Aktualności 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Sport 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Narciarski weekend 19.15 Rynek jest dla wszystkich 19.25 TV Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Ceausescu kontra Radio Wolna Europa (Radio Revolution / Cold Waves / RAZBOI PE CALEA UNDELOR); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Luksemburg (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:40 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:31 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:13 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:24 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:36 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Zasady gry (19, 20) - serial komediowy 09.05 Świat według Kiepskich (65) - serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital na perypetiach (25, 26) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (45) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1407) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (312) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zasady gry (21, 22) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1046) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Stan wyjątkowy (5) - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Malanowski i partnerzy (46) - serial fab.-dok. 17.05 Świat według Kiepskich (44) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1047) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1408) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (52) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Porwany (11, 12) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Mocny czwartek: Droga do raju - dramat wojenny, Australia/USA 1997 01.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.10 Bez śladu (10) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (28) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1234) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Bez śladu (11) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (29) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1235) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Masa krytyczna - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2003 23.15 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (1/12) - serial komediowy 23.50 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.15 Druga strona medalu - talk-show 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 28, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 48, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 173, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 47, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 49, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 29, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 48, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 174, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Quiz Show - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 23:50 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 00:20 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 1:00 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 2:00 Coldplay - Live in Sydney - program rozrywkowo-muzyczny 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Budzik - Ufoludki nadciągają; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 11/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rozmowy istotne - Krzysztof Penderecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Towarzystwo z pomysłem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1814; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 183; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kobiety, gazety i łzy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Niezwykłe wokół nas odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Szpital ewangelicki - enklawa współczucia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Ufoludki nadciągają; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - ANDRZEJ GRABOWSKI I JEGO KSIĄŻKI; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rozmowy istotne - Krzysztof Penderecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Towarzystwo z pomysłem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 4/13 Jak przestali się przyjaźnić (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1814; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Piąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pitbull - odc. 22; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 4/13 Jak przestali się przyjaźnić (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1814; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Piąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pitbull - odc. 22; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Zima z TVS 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.00 Silesia Informacje 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Turyści 17.15 Biznes Express - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Premiera 18.30 Szlagrowe życie 19.00 Telenowela dokumentalna 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Rutkowski Patrol 20.55 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Góromania 00.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Turyści 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Szlagrowe życie 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.15 Maraton uśmiechu 03.45 Rutkowski Patrol 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Turyści 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Góromania Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku